PERLA: el verdadero final de la telenovela Mejicana
by ilovexmas
Summary: Mi historia se basa en los eventos que ocurrieron cuando Mercedes Espinoza se queda desamparada y en la calle, después de la traición de su amante Raúl. Decidí alterarle el final que había quedado algo abierto y libre a la imaginación, para darle un toque más de chispa.
1. Chapter 1

**PERLA****: el verdadero final de la telenovela Mejicana.**

Mi historia se basa en los eventos que ocurrieron cuando **Mercedes Espinoza** se queda desamparada y en la calle, después de la traición de su amante Raúl. Decidí alterarle el final que había quedado algo abierto y libre a la imaginación, para darle un toque más de chispa.

**México, en una cabaña asolada del año 2000…**

Todo había terminado para Mercedes… Ahora se encontraba más sola que nunca y había perdido al ser que más quería en el mundo después de su difunto hijo Mauro: su hija **Perla**, a quien extrañaba más de lo que imaginaba y a la que más daño había causado. Aun peor, era la manera tan fría y calculadora de cómo había traicionado a su propia hija queriendo robarle la herencia que le había dejado Cesar, padre de Perla antes de morirse. Una traición nacida de su avaricia y su insaciable deseo de venganza responsabilizando a su hija de su ceguera temporaria. Cerrando los ojos, Mercedes revive la horrible escena de su último enfrentamiento con Perla:

"_Cómo pudiste hacerme esto mama, si yo a ti te quise tanto y hubiera dado mi vida por ti…"_

"_Pues yo a ti no te quiero y nunca te voy a reconocer como mi hija, así que por mi te puedes largar ahora mismo de esta casa!" _

Recordando la cara dolida de la joven de cabellos rubio corto, a Mercedes se le forma un nudo en la garganta: era poco decir la vergüenza inmensa que sentía en aquel momento al analizar lo cruel y malvada que había sido durante años con los seres más buenos y leales:

'Cómo es posible que te haya lastimado tanto Perla? A ti, que me quisiste sin esperar nada a cambio. Dios mío… qué clase de monstruo he sido todo este tiempo?!'

Lagrimas inadvertidas brotan por sus mejillas, y bajando la cabeza derrotada, la mujer rubia de mediana edad se pone a analizar su situación: vivía sola en una cabaña asolada en el bosque, escondida para que nadie la encontrara ni descubriera lo bajo que había caído. La vida la había castigado en la peor de las maneras, humillándola y aislándola del mundo exterior; Incluso su fiel y leal compañera **Toña **se había cansado de su malcriadez, y en el día más inesperado había decidido marcharse y regresarse a vivir junto a Perla. Hacia solo un año que había empezado su pesadilla, pero le parecía estar encerrada 100 años en el aislamiento total…

'Tengo que encontrar la manera de que Perla me perdone aunque me cueste la vida…'

Sonriendo tristemente, Mercedes recuerda repentinamente su primer encuentro con la joven rubia de cabellos cortos, cuando todavía era una estudiante escolar: su aire fresco y pícaro, y la manera tan traviesa e impertinente que tenía en dirigirse a la gente.

"_Abuelita! Qué bueno verte y que ganas tenia de abrazarte!" _Grita la joven, acercándose a la señora de mediana edad.

"_Quita tus manos de encima, intrusa!"_

Tratando de contener una carcajada, Mercedes menea la cabeza al recordar como Perla se había hecho pasar por su difunta nieta **Julieta**, y como todos habían caído en la trampa incluso ella misma. Luego la felicidad inmensa que sintió al descubrir toda la verdad y el deseo intenso de estrechar a su hija encontrada en sus brazos. Desgraciadamente su orgullo fue más fuerte que su amor, y siguió actuando como si nada. Hasta que finalmente Perla descubrió la verdad de su parentesco con Mercedes, y cuando llego el momento de enfrentarla, la rechazo. Aprovechando la situación, Cesar intenta reunir madre e hija pero desafortunadamente Mercedes sufre un desmayo y se ve internada en el hospital. A partir de este momento es cuando realmente empieza la pesadilla para Mercedes: al despertarse del coma se da cuenta de que ha quedado ciega, y su amor por Perla se convierte en rencor. Desde aquel instante todo cambia, y solo su sed de venganza la mantiene viva y jura no descansar hasta ver a su propia hija derrotada. Cesar muere súbitamente dejándole una fortuna a Perla, y Mercedes se aprovecha de la situación para robarle a su propia hija de la manera más baja, e incluso finge reconciliación con ella. Pasa el tiempo, y una operación milagrosa le devuelve su vista, y como si fuera poco hasta le pone un galante en el camino.

'**Raúl…**Porque me abandonaste y te largaste robándome todo mi dinero? A ti, en quien deposite toda mi confianza…_'_

Al pensar en el joven atleta rubio a quien le llevaba casi el doble de su edad, Mercedes se pone roja como un tomate: cómo era posible, que a sus sesenta y tres años haya actuado como una quinceañera? Sentía una vergüenza profunda de haber perdido la cabeza por alguien que ni se lo merecía, y más aun de haber acusado a su hija de coquetear con el joven apuesto. Todavía veía la cara incrédula de Perla, cuando le ordena de dejar de perseguir a Raúl por todas partes para darle celos.

"_Pero cómo es posible que le creas a un extraño más que a tu propia hija, mama?!"_

Tomando una respiración profunda, la mujer de mediana edad se mira en el espejo y su reflejo la espanta: en vez de la señora elegante y bella a quien todos envidiaban por su hermosura, ve a una mujer acabada y avejentada en solo un ano.

"Dios mío! Tengo que hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Tengo solo 64 años de edad pero parezco más bien 84!"

Caminando hacia el sofá, toma su monedero y cuenta lo que le queda de dinero: en solo un ano había logrado ahorrar bastante ya que apenas salía, y cuando lo hacía se cubría la cara con un velo para que nadie la reconociera tan grande era su vergüenza.

"Con este dinero podre convertirme en la misma de antes, y cuando lo logre te buscare Perla y juro no descansar hasta obtener tu perdón!"

Satisfecha con el plan que se le estaba formando en la mente, Mercedes agarra el teléfono, y marcando el número, espera a que suene:

"Quisiera hacer una cita con el salón de belleza para mañana mismo si es posible. Habla la señora **Mercedes Santiago Espinoza** y me urge que me atienda lo antes posible."

"Le parece bien mañana temprano, señora?" Le pregunta la secretaria al escuchar la voz austera de Mercedes.

"Perfecto! Estaré ahí a las 8 am."

Mercedes cuelga el teléfono sin escuchar la respuesta como de costumbre, y admirándose en el espejo, nota que después de todo no estaba tan mal: por lo menos aún mantenía su figura esbelta y firme, y aunque sus cabellos rubios estaban llenos de canas se los tenería nuevamente, y bastaba un poco de maquillaje para devolverle la belleza y elegancia que siempre había poseído; Durante el año que estuvo viviendo en la cabaña asolada le toco aprender un oficio, y con la ayuda de toña consiguió que le dieran un trabajo como ayudante de cocinera en un restaurante típico criollo del barrio. Al principio tuvo que tragarse su orgullo (ella que nunca levanto un dedo en su vida) y aprender a trabajar como todos los demás y dejar sus aires de gran señora. Poco a poco se fue ganando el afecto de sus colegas, hasta que terminaron llamándola '**Madame Mercedes'**. Sonriendo, piensa que el apodo le iba muy bien: de madre Francesa y padre Español, Mercedes había crecido en un ambiente aristócrata y sus abuelos habían sido emigrantes Europeos que se habían trasladado a México a finales del siglo diecinueve. Luego nació ella, la menor de 3 hermanos y la más consentida de todos. A medida que fue creciendo, su hermosura por su piel tan clara y sus cabellos rubios largos (poco común para una mexicana y sobre todo en la época) llamaba la atención de todos, y no faltaban los galantes que la pretendieran. Sin embargo, la joven adolescente solo tenía ojos para el joven apuesto que estudiaba medicina: **Enrique Santiago, **de un par de años mayor que ella y a quien idealizaba como una estrella de cine. Estaba enamorada como nunca y coqueteaba con el cada vez que podía; La ventaja estaba de su lado, ya que sus padres eran amigos del joven en cuestión, y se frecuentaban bastante siendo ellos mismo de la alta sociedad. Finalmente llego el día más esperado para ella y Enrique le pide que sea su esposa: para Mercedes es como si se ganara la lotería y jura hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo y amar a los hijos que concebiría con él, más que a su propia vida…

"**Perla…"**

La quería tanto y nunca supo demostrárselo. **Mauro **había sido su 1er hijo a quien concibió a los diecinueve años de edad. 21 años más tarde nació **Perla**, fruto de un amor prohibido y a quien regalo como si fuese una mercancía barata. Incapaz de contener sus lágrimas, Mercedes llora por lo que pudo haber sido y nunca fue: los años perdidos de ver crecer a su niña que más nunca recuperaría. Y la cruel verdad de haber abandonada a su hija como si fuera una basura en el internado más alejado del país sin nunca preocuparse por su bienestar, hasta el momento en que por fuerzas del destino, toco a su puerta…

"Te quiero tanto mi niña que ya no podría vivir sin ti…"

Secándose las lágrimas que siguen brotando por sus mejillas, Mercedes jura no darse por vencida aunque tuviese que pedirle perdón de rodillas a su hija: Perla tenía que escucharla y darse cuenta, de que su madre ya no era la _víbora _ de antes.

"Acaso me creerá?"

Temblando ligeramente, Mercedes siente repentinamente miedo de no poder demostrar su cambio y arrepentimiento sincero; Ella sabía que no sería nada fácil pues Perla era tan orgullosa y rencorosa como ella: la joven rubia de cabellos rubios cortos era tan parecida a ella y tenía su misma fuerza de carácter. La única diferencia era, que había heredado la sensibilidad de **Cesar **y su nobleza en ver lo mejor en cada persona y darle chance de redimirse; Su difunto hijo **Mauro **en cambio había sido tan distinto a ella. Tímido e introvertido de naturaleza, pero tan apuesto que no faltaban las mujeres que le perseguían. A lo mejor esta había sido la razón por la que siempre quiso protegerlo como nunca lo había hecho con su hija, porque siempre pensó, que la joven de cabellos rubio cortos no la necesitaba pero solo ahora se daba cuenta de su error: **Perla, **a pesar de su temperamento fuerte e independiente siempre había anhelado tener el calor maternal de una madre y un hogar familiar. La había sorprendido tantas veces mirándola con adoración y admiración. Solo ahora Mercedes comprendía, que al igual que ella, su hija fingía indiferencia y se ponía defensiva para protegerse, pero muy en el fondo era tan tierna como una niña.

"Acaso me dará una oportunidad ahora, o será demasiado tarde?"

Tomando una respiración profunda, Mercedes piensa en lo mucho que había sufrido en solo un año y de la manera en que la vida la había castigado, quitándole todo lo que ella más quería, obligándola a tragarse su orgullo y ser una más de la masa. Ahora solo trabajaba para sobrevivir, pero su repentino deseo de ver a su hija y estrecharla en sus brazos era tan fuerte que decide dar el paso e ir a buscarla aunque tenga que humillarse por ello.

"Perla tiene que escucharme a como dé lugar!"

**México, en la 'mansión Santiago', una semana más tarde.**

El timbre insistente de la entrada principal saca a Perla de su ensoñación, y corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada principal la abre, pero al ver a la persona que se encuentra delante de ella se le va todo el color de la cara:

"Mama!"

"Hace mucho que no nos vemos Perla."

Ahí estaba **Mercedes **tal como la recordaba: majestuosa y dominante como siempre, además de bella y remarcablemente rejuvenecida. Una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados es lo que siente Perla al ver a su madre, y por un momento le falta la respiración. Sin embargo su odio y rencor hacia ella era tan grande que un furor se apodera de ella:

"Que se le ofrece, _**señora**_?"

"Veo que dejaste de tutearme tal como lo haces cuando te conviene."

Su furia hacia la persona que tanto daño le había hecho y a quien tanto quiso era tan fuerte que siente su corazón latirle aceleradamente: eran demasiadas emociones para ella, y tener a Mercedes tan cerca de ella la debilitaba. Sin embargo en solo un ano había logrado endurecerse, y ahora solo sentía un odio profundo hacia su madre.

"La verdad es que no me explico que vino a buscar, _señora. _Acaso vino a estafarme otra vez? Pues figúrese que ya no tengo tanto dinero y que lo que quedo lo investí para mis _hijos, _cosa que a usted nunca se le ocurrió ya que solo piensa en su bienestar y es incapaz de sentir algo sincero por alguien."

"Por favor Perla no me juzgues y déjame explicarte…"

"Ahórrese sus explicaciones _señora, _que usted para mí no existe."

A Mercedes le da vuelca el corazón al escuchar la voz de despecho de su hija, y acercándose a Perla insiste:

"Por favor escúchame hijita…"

"Ya deje de tratarme como si yo fuese algo suyo pues no lo soy! Para mí solo cuentan Roberto y mis hijos y usted no es más que una intrusa!"

"Pero yo soy tu madre!" Grita Mercedes desesperada.

"Pues dejo de serlo el día que me abandono en aquel internado en las afueras, _señora."_

"Eres muy dura conmigo, Perla."

"Y acaso no lo fue usted conmigo, cuando me boto de la casa como a un perro callejero?! En aquel entonces estaba tan necesitada de amor maternal, pero usted me pisoteo encima sin importarle que yo fuese su propia hija! Y todo porque prefirió a un _gigoló _mantenido que solo vio un 'casa fortuna' en usted."

A Mercedes se le forma un nudo en la garganta al leer el dolor en la cara de Perla, y acercándose a ella, continúa:

"Sé que te hice sufrir mucho, pero pienso que todavía me quieres."

"Lo único que puedo sentir por usted es despecho, _señora."_

"Mientes, y veo el amor que aún me tienes en tu mirada, Perla…" Le dice Mercedes tomándola de los hombros, pero al sentir el contacto de sus manos en su piel, la joven de cabellos rubios cortos se aparta de ella abruptamente:

"No me toque!"

Justo en este mismo instante como de la nada aparece como por magia **Ana María**: su rival más grande y adversaria de tantos años, y abriendo los ojos en grande, Mercedes exclama:

"Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí en la casa de mi hija?"

"Nos podrías dejar un momento a solas, Perla?"

Titubeando por un momento, la joven rubia de cabellos cortos sale de la sala a pasos rápidos.

Lanzándole una mirada llena de odio a su rival, Ana María le contesta:

"La misma pregunta podría yo hacerte: que vienes a buscar, Mercedes? Acaso no te basto todo el daño que le causaste a Perla?!"

"Yo no tengo porque rendirte cuentas! Este es un asunto familiar entre mi hija y yo, así que será mejor que te largues!"

"Te equivocas Mercedes. Tuviste una oportunidad de ganarte el amor y confianza de tu hija pero lo desperdiciaste. Preferiste tu dinero a su amor, y ya es demasiado tarde para remediarlo."

"La que se equivoca eres tú, Ana María. Veo que envenenaste a Perla en contra mía pero no lo conseguirás. Cometí muchos errores en mi vida, pero de lo que estoy segura es que amo a Perla más que a mi propia vida!"

"Pues que pena, pues justamente Perla me dijo la otra noche de que yo era la madre que siempre había sonado tener y que me quería más que a nadie!" Le responde Ana María con satisfacción.

"Mientes!" Grita Mercedes roja de la ira: no podía permitir que una intrusa la alejara de su niña.

"Mira Mercedes, será mejor que te vayas por las buenas si no quieres que te eche por las malas. Sabes que soy capaz de pelear por defender lo mío y protegeré a Perla a como dé lugar, me entendiste?"

"Eres una víbora y solo lo haces para molestarme, sin embargo no me daré por vencida. Volveré otra vez y cuando menos te lo esperes."

"No te atrevas si no quieres abstenerte a las consecuencias." Le advierte Ana María, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

"Pues me atreveré a esto y mucho más y sabes de lo que soy capaz, Ana María. Luchare hasta conseguir que Perla regrese a mi lado, y no descansare hasta conseguirlo: soy su madre y ella me necesita." Insiste Mercedes obstinadamente.

"No pierdas tu tiempo con tus necedades que Perla más nunca te creerá. Ha madurado mucho en solo un ano, sabes? Me siento tan orgullosa como si fuese mi propia carne y sangre."

"Pues no lo es, así que será mejor que te quites de nuestro camino: Perla es mía y vengo a recuperarla."

"Eres una perversa Mercedes. Como es posible que manipules a las personas a tu antojo? Puedes desquitarte conmigo si quieres, pero a Perla no me la lastimes más: ella es tan sensible a pesar de querer aparentar ser dura, y yo siempre estaré a su lado para defenderla de las _víboras_ como tú."

"Lo sé, y te lo agradezco. Lo que todavía no me has dicho, es que haces viviendo en casa de mi hija?"

"Me mude con ella poco después de tu partida."

"Querrás decir después que le hiciste creer a Perla que yo me había marchado a Europa con mi amante."

"Sabes muy bien que tuve que mentirle para protegerla de ti. Perla había finalmente encontrado la felicidad con Roberto, y no quería que causaras más conflictos entre ellos."

"Eso todavía no explica por qué estás viviendo con una pareja casada." Insiste Mercedes.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Ana María continua:" después que te marchaste de su vida, Perla cayo en depresión una que otra vez, hasta que decidí quedarme a cuidarla permanentemente."

"Depresión? Por causa mía?"

Asintiendo, Ana María prosigue: Perla sentía que había fracasado como hija y no dejaba de reclamarte pero tú no aparecías. Finalmente poco a poco se fue olvidando de ti, y todo el amor que alguna vez sintió por ti se convirtió en rencor."

"Pero no te das cuenta que tú tienes la culpa por querer separarnos?! Hubiésemos podido ser felices si tú no te hubieras puesto en nuestro camino!" Exclama Mercedes desesperada.

"No te mientas a ti misma Mercedes. Acaso crees que se me olvidaron las palabras que pronunciaste: 'Nunca dejare en paz Perla….'"

"En aquel entonces estaba ciega del rencor, pero no sabes cómo me arrepiento y lo único que deseo es estrechar a mi hija entre mis brazos!" Exclama Mercedes con pasión.

"Pues me es muy difícil creerte conociéndote como lo que eres y siempre fuiste: una mujer manipulativa y calculadora."

"Tu descripción es correcta, sin embargo ya no soy la misma de antes: en el ano que estuve ausente sufrí mucho, y ahora ya no queda nada de la Mercedes que conoces. De todas maneras me iré, pero volveré. Y aunque no me lo creas yo solo quiero lo mejor para Perla. Cometí muchos errores en mi vida y por ello estoy pagando. Adiós por ahora Ana María, y gracias por cuidar de mi niña."

Viendo a Mercedes marcharse tan rápidamente como llego, toma a Ana María de sorpresa, y frunciendo el ceño se pone a reflexionar: Mercedes se notaba algo cambiada efectivamente a pesar de su habitual arrogancia, y había percibido ternura en su mirada cada vez que mencionaba a Perla. Sería posible, que después de todo ese tiempo se hubiese despertado en ella un sentimiento maternal? Le resultaba muy difícil creer en un cambio tan radical y sobre todo cuando se trataba de alguien tan malvado y cruel, como lo había sido desde que la conocía, su adversaria y enemiga más grande, **Mercedes Espinoza de Santiago.**

Sola en su habitación, Perla se echa en su cama a llorar como una niña. Mercedes era la única persona que siempre la había hecho sentir pequeña y frágil: bastaba solo verla para estremecerse, y su reaparición había hecho sumergir todas las emociones que llevaba escondidas muy en el fondo de su ser. Lágrimas incontrolables derraman por sus mejillas, y secándoselas con rapidez se pone a temblar de rabia. Como era posible que después de tanto tiempo sintiera algo por _aquella_ mujer?

"La odio con toda mi alma y nunca le perdonare todo el daño que me hizo!"

Ana María llega justo a tiempo para escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por Perla en voz alta, y sin tocar a la puerta le pregunta:

"Supongo que te refieres a Mercedes, no es así?"

"A quién más?! Esa mujer es una víbora y ojala se pudra en el infierno!" Grita Perla con furor.

"Te recuerdo que esa _mujer _es tu mama, te plazca o no."

"No pronuncies esa palabra que no la quiero oír! Soy huérfana y la única familia que existe para mí son Roberto y mis hijos." Continúa Perla con obstinación.

"Si lloras tanto por ella seguramente la sigues queriendo." Murmura Ana María observando lo afligida que estaba Perla.

"La odio y que esto quede bien claro! Y por favor ya no me la menciones más, que no quiero volver a escuchar más su nombre mientras viva."

"Como quieras, pero si me necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme."

Y acto seguido, Ana María se dirige a su habitación con pensamientos contrariados: presentía que lentamente perdía a la joven rubia de cabellos cortos, pues con la reaparición de Mercedes todo cambiaria. Era evidente que tarde o temprano madre e hija se reconciliarían, pues del odio al amor había solo un paso, y la actitud de Perla solo lo confirmaba. Ese rencor tan fuerte y despecho solo reflejaba el dolor de una niña abandonada por el ser a quien más quería y anhelaba: su madre.

**México, en una cabaña asolada.**

Mercedes abre la puerta de su cabaña, y suspirando se sienta en la cama agotada: su encuentro con Perla había sido muy emotivo y tuvo que contenerse todo el tiempo para no tomarla en sus brazos. Su hija se encontraba tan cambiada y distanciada, y ya nada quedaba de la muchacha dulce e ingenua que recordaba.

"Se ha vuelto igual de amargada que yo…"

Una repentina ola de tristeza invade a Mercedes y siente su corazón estrecharse del dolor. Tenía que hacer algo por su hija para devolverle la misma alegría de antes. Volvería a la mansión a buscarla y no descansaría hasta conseguir que la escuchara. De solo imaginarse a Ana María ocupando su lugar la mataba de celos, y presentía que le esperaba una lucha difícil para reconquistar a su hija. Mientras más pensaba en su rival, mas rabia sentía: cómo era posible que estuviera viviendo en lo que había sido su hogar durante tantos años y al que ahora pertenecía a su hija?

"Tengo que conseguir que me escuche y me dé una oportunidad de redimirme, y demostrarle cuanto la quiero y la necesito."

Satisfecha con su nueva decisión, Mercedes se prepara una sopa rápidamente y decide acostarse temprano: tenía que prepararse mentalmente para un nuevo enfrentamiento.

**México, en la 'Mansión Santiago', en la mañana del día siguiente. **

Una mujer elegante de cabellos negros sale de la mansión caminando coquetamente, y va tan distraída que casi tropieza con la señora rubia de mediana edad que va caminando a toda prisa:

"Disculpe señora, no la vi…."

Pero al encontrarse frente a frente con la persona más inesperada, la mujer elegante de cabellos negros exclama sorprendida: "**Mercedes?!** Pero que haces tú aquí después de tanto tiempo?"

"**Patricia?! **Casi no te reconozco tanto has cambiado! Te ves más bella de lo que te recordaba y tan segura de ti misma!" Exclama Mercedes asombrada.

Al darse cuenta de que tiene a la persona más indeseable delante de ella, Patricia frunce el ceño y se pone defensiva: "a que has venido y a quien pretendes lastimar ahora? Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a Perla pues estoy yo aquí para defenderla de _víboras _venenosas como tú."

"De eso no tengo duda: has sido una mejor madre para ella que yo."

Patricia nota el dolor en la voz de Mercedes, y observándola largamente se da cuenta de que ya no era tan intimidante como antes: de su habitual arrogancia ya casi no quedaba ni un rastro, y su mirada reflejaba un sufrimiento profundo. Al verla tan derrotada siente piedad por aquella mujer de mediana edad que la había chantajeado tanto en su juventud, y recordando aquel pasado oscuro y vergonzoso del que prefería ni acordarse, exclama enfurecida:

"Entonces a que viniste, Mercedes? Acaso se te olvido todas las maldades que has hecho en toda tu existencia, como por ejemplo abandonar a tu propio bebe recién nacida en un internado?!"

"Tú fuiste mi cómplice..."

"En aquel entonces yo era una muchacha joven e introvertida y tu una señora casi madura!"

"Lo sé, y por favor no me lo recuerdes. Sé que me aproveche de tu inocencia y no sabes cómo me arrepiento."

"Mientes! Tú me usaste para separarme de tu hijo **Mauro, **a quien yo amaba profundamente!" Grita Patricia dolida.

"Si lo amabas tanto porque te metiste con un hombre mayor como **Cesar?** Él era de mi edad y yo solo tenía ojos para él, pero tú me lo robaste!"

"Mira Mercedes, mejor olvidémonos ya del pasado y dime a que viniste si no es para molestar a Perla."

"Por favor ayúdame Patricia te lo suplico. Amo tanto a mi hija y no sabes lo que daría por rehacer mi vida nuevamente." Le suplica Mercedes poniéndose de rodillas.

Para Patricia es un choque ver a aquella mujer de hierro caer derrotada al suelo, y se le ablanda el corazón: "levántate por favor Mercedes. Veré lo que puedo hacer."

"Entonces me ayudaras?"

"Lo intentare pero no te puedo prometer milagros: Perla es tan orgullosa y testaruda como tú, lo sabias?"

"Sí. Perla es de mi propia carne y sangre y me siento tan orgullosa de ella." Sonríe Mercedes con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Pues deberías ir a hablar con ella y decírselo."

"Lo intente ayer pero no me quiso escuchar: Perla ahora me odia profundamente y remplazo a Ana María por mí."

"Y que pretendías tu que sintiera Perla si la maltrataste tanto? Perdona que te lo diga Mercedes, pero tú te lo mereces: lastimaste demasiado a tu hija cuando ella más te necesitaba, y no sabes todas las veces que se fue llorando hacia mí, porque su _mama _no la quería."

"Mi pobre niña… En verdad yo siempre la quise… Lo que pasa es que yo estaba tan llena de odio y rencor hacia la vida por mi ceguera que preferí echarle la culpa en vez de compartir mi dolor con ella."

"De nada te sirve llorar ahora Mercedes, pues lo hecho está hecho. Tú lo que debes hacer es ir a hablarle con el corazón, y cuando ella vea tu arrepentimiento sincero te perdonara."

"Lo dudo mucho… Además ahora tengo una rival." Murmura Mercedes bajando la cabeza.

"Si te refieres a **Ana María, **tú sabrás derrotarla: eres de carácter más fuerte, así que no te preocupes." La alienta Patricia.

"Porque eres tan buena conmigo y me ayudas, Patricia? Quisiera que me lo digas sinceramente."

"Tal vez, porque en una época en la que yo soñaba casarme con tu hijo, deseaba que fueras mi madrastra." Le contesta Patricia sonriendo tímidamente.

"De veras? Pues a mí me habría encantado mucho en otras circunstancias: eras una muchacha bellísima y los dos hacían una linda pareja. Desgraciadamente te fijaste en Cesar, y empezó la guerra entre nosotras."

"Entonces tú lo amaste de verdad?"

"Con toda mi alma."

"Y porque le dijiste a Perla que Cesar solo había sido una aventura?"

"Acaso mi hija te lo conto?" Le pregunta Mercedes perpleja.

"Que me lo conto es poco decir: Perla vino llorando hacia mí, y me explico que ella solo había sido un accidente en tu vida, te imaginas Mercedes?! Un _accidente_! Qué clase de madre le dice semejante cosa a su propia hija?!"

"Dios mío, nunca imagine que Perla se tomara tan a pecho mis palabras…."

"Y de que otra forma iba Perla a tomárselo, si es tan sensible y tenía una adoración y admiración hacia ti? Para ella se le abrieron las puertas cuando por fin encontró a sus padres: primero con Cesar, pero sobre todo contigo."

"Porque conmigo? Acaso piensas que Perla me quiso más que a Cesar?"

"Indudablemente: para ella tú fuiste un modelo ejemplar, y sentía una profunda admiración hacia ti."

"Admiración en que, si no soy más que una perdedora?" Murmura Mercedes abatida.

"Tienes una gran fuerza de carácter Mercedes y de perdedora no tienes nada. Vete a buscar a tu hija, pero te advierto que te prepares a luchar, pues así como Perla te adoro, igual de fuerte es su odio hacia ti, y a lo mejor no llegues a reconquistarla nunca más."

"Acaso te hablo de mí? Cuando?" Le pregunta Mercedes desesperada.

"Una y otras veces le he preguntado si sabe algo de ti y siempre me responde lo mismo: que te odia con todas sus fuerzas y que tú para ella ya no existes pero yo no me lo trago. Presiento que es un acto de su parte para protegerse."

"Entonces de nada sirve que vaya a verla…"

"No te des por vencida Mercedes e intenta hablar nuevamente con tu hija: pienso que ella todavía te necesita, pero no se atreve de admitirlo."

"Gracias Patricia. Te debo una."

Patricia le sonríe tentativamente antes de alejarse, y Mercedes espera hasta verla desaparecer por completo antes de proceder. Era una linda mañana soleada, y sintiendo una repentina nostalgia, cambia de parecer, y en vez de dirigirse a la entrada principal camina hacia el jardín.

Respirando el aire fresco, recuerda el placer que le había causado sentarse cada mañana con el desayuno afuera. Aquellos días ya nunca más volverían: había perdido la mansión por encapricharse con un hombre bastante más joven que ella, quien solo la había usado hasta dejarla completamente en la ruina. Ahora solo le quedaba la esperanza, y la absoluta soledad… Las risas infantiles repentinas la sacan de su ensueño, y acercándose al jardín, Mercedes ve a dos niños pequeños jugar:

"Eres una tramposa Julieta!" Exclama un niño de unos 5 años de edad.

"Lo que pasa es que tú no sabes jugar!" Le contesta una niña todavía más pequeña.

"La que no sabe jugar eres tú!" Insiste el niño frunciendo el ceño, pero al ver a la anciana caminar hacia ellos, se queda boca abierto.

"Hola niños! Ustedes deben de ser **Enriquito **y **Julieta, **verdad?" Les pregunta Mercedes sonriéndoles.

Asintiendo, el niño la mira silenciosamente sin poder articular una palabra, y parándose justo delante del, Mercedes le dice tiernamente: "no tienes por qué tenerme miedo que no te hare daño."

"Es usted nuestra _abuelita_?" Le pregunta la niña caminando hacia ella.

"Algo así. Y dime pequeña: donde está tu mama? Acaso los dejaron solos en el jardín?"

"Toña está en la cocina y mi mama se fue a trabajar." Le contesta el niño, recuperando su voz.

"Pero ustedes son demasiado pequeños para quedarse solos en un jardín tan grande, no creen?"

"No señora. Yo ya cumplí los 5 años y mi hermanita va para los 3, así que no somos ningunos bebes."

Mercedes se ríe a carcajadas, pero es interrumpida por los gritos agudos de Toña quien aparece como de la nada:

"Niños les dije que no jugaran lejos de la casa! Acaso no saben que deben obedecerme?! Si su madre se entera que…" Toña se pone pálida como un fantasma al ver quien está parada a unos metros de ella, y por un momento se queda sin habla.

"Que tal estas Toña?"

"Doña Mercedes! Qué demonios hace usted aquí después de tanto tiempo?! Si Perla la ve se pondrá furiosa!" Exclama Toña recobrando su voz.

"Precisamente por eso vine: necesito hablar con mi…."

"Ni mencione la palabra que los niños nunca deben enterarse de quién es usted, me oye?!" La previene Toña.

"Acaso estas son las ordenes de Perla?" Continua Mercedes sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"Así es. La señoraPerlaexigió esto desde un principio y me hizo jurar nunca dejarla pasar si volvía usted algún día a esta casa."

"Pues no me moveré de aquí hasta hablar con la _señora _Perla." Declara Mercedes con obstinación.

"Pero me meterá en lio con ella si no se marcha!" exclama Toña con temor.

"Este es un problema entre mi…."

"Le dije que está prohibido articular esta _palabra_. Acaso no entiende que me puede meter en problemas?!" Exclama Toña exasperada.

"Yo lo único que sé, es que me urge hablar con Perla a como dé lugar!"

"Mire Mercedes, ya no busque más problemas y váyase que es lo mejor para todos después de todo el daño que hizo. Por favor?" Le suplica Toña desesperada.

"Dije que no me muevo de acá hasta hablar con **Perla.**"

"Mama!" Gritan los niños repentinamente, y al mismo instante ven a un joven de cabellos cortos rubio acercarse.

"Que es lo que está pasando acá?" Pregunta Perla, frunciendo el ceño al ver su madre parada junto a su ama de casa.

"Ay Perla perdóname… Créeme que trate de detenerla pero…"

"Pero no seguiste mis instrucciones por más estrictas que fuesen." Termina Perla, lanzándole una mirada desaprobadora a su madre.

"Ay, Perla… yo…"

"Por favor déjame sola con la _señora, _y llévate a los niños Toña."

"Como usted ordene. Vengan conmigo niños." Ordena Toña tomando la mano de los pequeños en la suya, pero antes de alejarse, Enriquito corre hacia Mercedes, y tendiéndole la mano le dice:

"Encantado de conocerla señora. Es usted muy simpática."

"Encantada de conocerte yo también, **Enriquito**." Le contesta Mercedes guiñándole el ojo.

Perla espera hasta verlos desaparecer por completo, y dirigiéndole una mirada llena de furia a su madre exclama: "Se puede saber a qué vino otra vez, _señora?_ Acaso ya no le dije que no pusiera más los pies en esta casa?"

"Esta _casa, _a la que te refieres es también mía. Y por favor deja ya de llamarme _**señora**_que soy tu madre."

"En primer lugar: esta casa es solamente mía, o es que se le olvido que yo se la compre? Y en segundo, nunca tuve padres y me crie en un internado lo que me convierte en una _huérfana_." Declara Perla con triunfo.

"Basta ya de reproches y no me lo recuerdes que me torturas cada vez que lo haces!" Exclama Mercedes exasperada.

"Pues debería sentirse culpable, pues el acto que cometió al abandonar a su propio bebe recién nacido en internado no tiene perdón: el deber de una madre es cuidar y proteger a sus hijos, pero usted que va a entender si no tiene sentimientos. Así que porque mejor no se va y deja de ya molestar? Mire que ando de prisa y solo vine a buscar mi monedero que olvide. Adiós, y hasta nunca." Declara Perla preparándose a marchar, pero la voz alarmada de su madre la detiene.

"Por favor no te vayas te lo suplico." Le dice Mercedes arrodillándose súbitamente, pero las carcajadas de su hija son para ella como cuchillos clavados en su corazón.

"Levántese ya _señora, _y deje de hacer la ridícula que no le luce en absoluto."

"Que quieres decir?" Pregunta Mercedes frunciendo el ceño.

"Que ya no soy la muchacha _cursi _de antes como me echo usted una que otra vez a la cara, lo recuerda? Así me llamaba usted siempre _**cursi**_. Aquella muchacha ingenua maduro y se volvió tan cínica como usted: quien lo hubiera creído eh!" Exclama Perla con ironía.

"Por favor ya deja de castigarme, quieres?" Le suplica Mercedes, dispuesta a arrodillarse nuevamente.

"Entonces deje ya de humillarse y levántese del suelo que no le luce para nada hacerse la víctima." Declara Perla con frialdad.

"Está bien me iré. Ya veo que de nada me sirve rogarte el perdón pues tienes el corazón hecho piedra y ya nada queda de la muchacha dulce y noble que conocí. Sé que me comporte como un monstruo contigo, pero hasta el ser más malvado merece que se le escuche antes de ser juzgado. Adiós para siempre entonces_ hija, _y ojala no te arrepientas nunca de tu decisión."

Perla siente una puñalada en el corazón al ver alejarse al ser que más dolor le había causado en su vida, y a quien nunca podría olvidar:

"Adiós para siempre, mama…."

Y secándose las lágrimas que brotan por sus mejillas, Perla corre a refugiarse en su habitación.

Saliendo del jardín a pasos rápidos, Mercedes se seca las lágrimas que brotan incontrolablemente por sus mejillas y se pone a llorar silenciosamente. Sin embargo esta tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos que no ve la sombra detrás de ella ni siente la mano taparle la boca: el golpe duro que recibe la hace perder el conocimiento, y cae al suelo inconsciente.

Mientras tanto, Perla sigue encerrada en su habitación mientras ve desfilar por su mente gratos recuerdos: nunca olvidaría el día en que había visto por primera vez a Mercedes y la impresión que le había causado aquella mujer tan impactante y dominante. Luego su plan de tomar la identidad de su difunta amiga **Julieta,** (quien en verdad era su tía aunque en aquel entonces no lo sabía). Al principio le resulto muy difícil tratar a la señora aristócrata de mediana edad pues tenía un carácter muy prepotente y era bastante orgullosa, pero poco a poco lo fue logrando hasta convertirse en su confidente. Desafortunadamente las cosas se fueron complicando al ella enterarse de que en realidad, la _**abuela**_de su difunta amiga era también su propia _**madre**_ y que la había abandonado en un internado siendo ella a penas una recién nacida. Nunca se superaría del dolor ni de la traición de su propia madre, y mientras más pensaba en Mercedes, más convencida estaba que la relación entre las dos que en un comienzo había sido agrio dulce se basaba solo de pura amargura. Como envidiaba la bella relación entre madre e hija de Patricia y Gina y lo que hubiera dado por tener aunque sea un poco del afecto que su madre le tenía a su primer hijo Mauro, porque en el corazón de Mercedes solo había espacio para una sola persona: su difunto hijo **Mauro, **y Perla sobraba de más….Sabia que nunca podría ser feliz del todo, y que siempre tendría un espacio vacío en su corazón.

"Lo que habría dado yo para que me quieras aunque sea un poquito, mama."

Y secándose las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas incontrolablemente, Perla se levanta de la cama y decide salir afuera para despojarse un poco y tomar aire fresco. Hoy no tenía la fuerza para ir a trabajar. Caminando lentamente en dirección al jardín, esta tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos que no ve la persona escondida detrás de ella, y cuando siente las manos cubrirle la boca trata de gritar pero ya es demasiado tarde: el golpe duro que recibe le hace perder consciencia, y cae al suelo inerte…

**Aquí se termina mi 1er capítulo de esta dramática telenovela y espero no dejarles esperar demasiado con el enigma: quien está detrás de todo esto, y que se propone hacer con nuestras dos protagonistas? Esto está por verse en el siguiente capítulo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y hasta pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PERLA****: el verdadero final de la telenovela Mejicana. **

**Capítulo 2….**

**México, en algún suburbio asolado alrededor de la madrugada…**

Perla abre los ojos lentamente, y por un momento se siente desubicada: a donde se encontraba, y porque estaba todo tan oscuro? Mirando a su alrededor siente una presencia, y al moverse choca contra un cuerpo.

"Quien está aquí? Por favor conteste!" Pregunta la rubia de cabellos cortos desconcertada.

"**Perla?!" **Exclama Mercedes reconociendo aquella voz tan familiar que nunca olvidaría.

"_**Tú?! **_Otra vez tú?! Hasta cuando vas a dejar de perseguirme?!" Grita la joven, exasperada.

"Me tuteas otra vez, hijita?!" Pregunta Mercedes, al borde de la alegría.

"Quise decir _Usted. _Lo que pasa es que me siento confundida con tanta oscuridad!" Prosigue Perla enfurecida. Cómo era posible que el destino le pusiera en camino a la persona más indeseable para ella: su madre_**.**_

"Pues la verdad es que no fue por mi cuenta: yo también me desperté sin saber lo que hago aquí ni que paso. Lo último que recuerdo, es que recibí un golpe duro en la cabeza y luego desperté aquí." Continua Mercedes estupefacta.

"Yo también recibí un golpe fuerte, aunque no me explico por qué ni que tenemos que ver la una con la otra."

"Pues que soy tu madre aunque me reniegues: sangre de tu sangre, y nos parecemos más de lo que tu desearías."

"Parecernos?! Nosotras?! Ni lo suene, que el único parentesco es el que tengo con _mi padre _**Cesar Altamirano**, me escucha _señora?"_ Contesta Perla cruelmente.

"Por dios, eres tan terca y obstinada como yo!" Exclama Mercedes exasperada.

"No se atreva a compararme con usted, que ni me llega a la rodilla!" Grita la joven rubia de cabellos cortos enfurecida.

"Mira _niña, _no pelees conmigo que ya de antemano pierdes la batalla."

"La que la perderá es usted, _señora. _Y ya déjeme en paz que no soporto su presencia!"

Y alejándose repentinamente, Perla siente como le late el corazón: no podía aflojarse ahora, sobre todo teniendo a la _víbora _otra vez delante de ella. Como era posible que el destino le jugara así?

Sin embargo su rencor era más fuerte que su temor, y confrontando nuevamente a su madre, continua: "usted siempre me trato tan despectivamente, llamándome _**niña**_cuando estoy por cumplir 24 años, no le parece algo ridículo?"

"Para mí, todos los menores de 25 años son todavía niños." Declara Mercedes con autoridad.

"Usted siempre tan arrogante! Pues conmigo pierde el tiempo."

Y frunciendo el ceño, Perla continua: "por cierto, a donde dejo a su _amante el 'peli tenido' de __**Hee- Man**_en todo eso?"

"**Raúl** me abandono robándose toda mi fortuna después de haberse divertido conmigo: Me dijo que era una _'anciana' _sin importarle lo mucho que me lastimaba." Declara Mercedes avergonzada.

"Y mire que se lo advertí y no me quiso escuchar: prefirió creerle a un desconocido que a su propia hija. Como es posible que pensara que yo estaba coqueteando con él sirve para nada de _Hee-Man, _si toda mi devoción era para usted? Y pensar que yo misma fui a hablar con él, para que la respetara y no se atreviera a jugar con sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, usted siempre fue tan coqueta que prefirió seguir sus instintos animales y llevárselo a la cama."

"Mide tus palabras _muchachita_!" Exclama Mercedes, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

"Otra vez menospreciándome? Acaso no le dije que ya soy una adulta hecha y derecha?!" Exclama Perla exasperada.

"Y acaso no lo haces tú cada vez que me llamas _señora _de manera tan despectiva? Acaso piensas que no me duele ver el odio en tus ojos cada vez que me miras? Todavía recuerdo el día en que apareciste en mi vida y la cambiaste por completo: en aquel entonces eras una jovencita fresca salida de la escuela, y tú presencia le dio una nueva energía a esta casa. Eras tan carismática que te ganaste el afecto de todos incluso el mío, aun sin saber que en realidad eras mi hija, y no mi nieta como todos pensaban."

"Prefiero no recordar este episodio de mi vida."

"Acaso piensas olvidarte de cuando hablabas con mi nieta _**Julieta**__?"_

"A qué se refiere?" Pregunta Perla alarmada.

Aclarándose la garganta, Mercedes continua: "todas las noches me ponía detrás de la puerta a escuchar tus charlas con tu mejor amiga. Me sentía tan intrigada y curiosa a la vez que no podía evitarlo. Me parecía increíble, que a esas alturas todavía tuvieses un amiga _imaginaria_, y por eso decidí acercarme a ti."

"Solo por eso y nada más?" Pregunta Perla resentida.

"Al principio sí, pero me tenías tan intrigada que decidí hacerme amiga tuya. Sin embargo cambiaron las cosas cuando descubrí que en realidad eras mi hija: por un lado deseaba estrecharte en mis brazos y decirte lo feliz que me sentía el haberte reencontrado, pero por otro lado te guardaba rencor por haberme engañado y jugado conmigo.

"Quien es usted para hablar de engaño, cuando lo único que ha hecho todo ese tiempo es aprovecharse de mi ingenuidad y buenos sentimientos!" Grita Perla dolida.

"Mi pecado no tiene perdón, lo sé. Pero aunque no me creas, ya no soy la misma mujer fría y dura de antes: me ablande muchísimo en solo un año, y ahora solo aspiro a que me des una segunda oportunidad para que tengamos una relación de hija y madre." Le suplica Mercedes desesperada.

"Pues esto no ocurrirá mientras yo viva pues para usted no hay perdón. Y esto de que las personas cambian es solo una fábula: usted es, y siempre será una _víbora._"

"Te equivocas Perla: yo también tengo sentimientos y sufro mucho con tu despecho hacia mí. Lo que daría yo por retroceder el tiempo y no haberte regalado nunca."

"Pero lo hizo. Y lo peor de todo, es que aun cuando la volví a encontrar ya siendo grande, aquel terrible verano en que murió mi mejor amiga **Julieta **en un accidente de carro al que yo sobreviví, y me hice pasar por ella para proteger a su bebe recién nacido y darle un apellido, en vez de acogerme se aprovechó de mí ingenuidade hizo todo por desenmascararme. Su avaricia y apetito por el dinero era tan fuerte, que prefirió elegir a su sobrina **Rosenda** para dejarle la fortuna que le había dejado su abuelo y le correspondía, a su _nieta _Julieta. No le parece ridículo a estas alturas de creer todavía, en aquel entonces que una niña enfermiza de ocho años de edad sea responsable de la muerte de su hijo Mauro? Han pasado ya más de 15 años desde su muerte desde entonces, y que culpa tiene Julieta, de que por haber vomitado el auto en el que iba con sus padres, este revolcara y los matara a todos menos a ella? Acaso a usted le da esto el derecho de usarla como su objeto de venganza: usted su propia _abuela_!"

"Sé que soy una mala persona y que lo que hice no tiene perdón, y lo que daría yo por volver el tiempo atrás…Si Julieta todavía viviera estoy segura de que me habría perdonado: ella era de alma pura y bondadosa como la de mi hijo Mauro. En cambio tú no logras hacerlo pues eres tan rencorosa como yo. "

Perla nota la amargura en la voz de su madre, pero su rencor es demasiado fuerte para dar su brazo a torcer: "pues yo de lo contrario no lo soy. Nunca le perdonare el daño que le hizo a mi mejor amiga enviándola al internado más lejos del país, al igual que hizo conmigo que soy su propia hija!"

"Créeme que tuve mis razones por haberte entregado al internado cuando recién naciste: fuiste el producto de un amor prohibido pues yo era una mujer casada. Y en lo que se refiere a mi nieta Julieta, el dolor de haber perdido a mi hijo me convirtió en una mujer dura y amargada."

"Ahórrese sus explicaciones que no me interesan. Lo que siento yo por usted, es un despecho profundo de que una cuarentona regalara su propio bebe y actuara como una veinteañera inconsciente. Porque si usted de verdad habría sido una adolescente sin recursos, y no una mujer madura y con millones yo la hubiera perdonado. Y como si fuese poco, además de cruel usted también resultó ser una manipuladora y calculadora que solo siente placer cuando hace daño."

Lagrimas inadvertidas resbalan por las mejillas de Mercedes al escuchar las palabras duras de su hija. Sufría como nunca lo había hecho antes por nadie, y se sentía completamente desamparada. Deseaba tanto estrecharla en sus brazos, y poco le importaba estar encerrada mientras tuviera a la persona que más quería en este mundo desde hace tiempo: su hija menor, por quien tanto sufría y quien tanto se le parecía.

A Perla se le forma un nudo en la garganta al ver a su madre tan derrotada, pero no podía ablandarse ahora: aquella _víbora _que la había hecho sufrir tanto tenía que pagar!

"Eres muy dura conmigo, sabes?"

"Y acaso no lo fue usted conmigo cuando me echo de su casa como a un perro callejero?! Y como si fuese poco, me hizo pasar por _muerta_ para robarme la fortuna que me había dejado mi padre! Y esto es algo que ni dios le perdonara jamás: porque cuando una madre le roba a su hija, va directamente al infierno….Su sed de venganza era tan fuerte que hasta casi me arruina mi matrimonio con el único hombre a quien ame, y planeo todo para entregarme a los brazos de otro hombre! Le parece poco todo el daño que me hizo?!"

"Perla por favor perdóname, y créeme cuando te digo que te quiero con toda mi alma."

Y tomando sus manos en las suyas, Mercedes le implora con la mirada, pero al sentir el contacto de sus dedos, Perla exclama:

"Mentira! Solo mentiras y no me toque que me da asco!"

"Por favor Perla, dame aunque sea una oportunidad de redimirme, te lo suplico."

"Usted solo merece irse al infierno y bien lejos de todos para dejar de hacer tanto daño! La odio con toda mi alma y eso nunca cambiara por más que pase el tiempo!" Exclama Perla llena de resentimiento.

"Desde cuando eres tan vengativa?"

"Desde que la conocí: acaso se le olvido lo vengativa que fue usted conmigo al quedar ciega? A partir de este momento, su único objetivo era hacerme la vida imposible acusándome de ser la culpable de su desdicha, cuando en verdad yo lo único que deseaba es que se salvara! Ni se imagina lo atormentada que estaba yo de solo pensar que la podía perder…Sobre todo al descubrir que en realidad usted era la madre con quien soñé encontrar algún día. Que felicidad sentí al tenerla delante de mí en carne y hueso, y como deseaba abrazarla a pesar de que me haya abandonado tan cruelmente en el internado más alejado del país… Sin embargo, usted lo único que fue capaz de ensenarme, es que en esta vida no hay espacio para las muchachas _cursis _e ingenuas como yo. Que tonta fui, al creer que todas las madres aman automáticamente a sus hijos sea cual sea su origen y que harían todo por ellos, pero usted me abrió los ojos y me hizo descubrir la cruel realidad. Lamentablemente hay mujeres malas en este mundo que no merecen concebir hijos, y que sin embargo los tienen para luego regalarlos."

"En aquel entonces era una mujer amargada. Si pudieras ver mi alma te darías cuenta cómo te quiero. Desgraciadamente lo descubrí demasiado tarde y ahora estoy pagando mi pecado. Por favor hija dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que cambie y lo mucho que te necesito, te lo suplico… Déjame acercarme a ti y empecemos nuevamente: todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad, no crees?" Le suplica Mercedes dispuesta a arrodillarse.

"Ya deje de hacer el ridículo que de nada le sirve hacer el teatro pues nunca más le creeré. Usted es, y siempre será una mujer amargada y malvada. O es que acaso piensa que se me olvidaron todas las cosas crueles que me echó en cara? Recuerdo palabra por palabra, aquel terrible día en que entro a mi habitación y me grito con todas sus fuerzas que me odiaba. Poco le importo a usted en aquel entonces verme en llantos. Yo que la quise tanto y solo deseaba que me diera aunque sea una miga de su amor. Ni se imagina lo destrozada que me sentía yo por dentro, y en este instante solo deseaba morirme. Sin embargo pensaba en mis hijos, y no quería que ellos se quedaran huérfanos como yo."

"Aquel terrible día estaba ciega de despecho: Ana María y tú, habían descubierto mi plan y me sentía atrapada. Si entendieras un poco sobre la psicología humana, te darías cuenta de que actué impulsivamente porque estaba enojada de verme desenmascarada tan abiertamente; Además me comían los celos al ver lo bien que te entendías con ella pues presentía que tarde o temprano ella te alejaría de mí, y finalmente eso mismo ocurrió. Luego cuando Raúl se marchó robándose toda mi fortuna me asole por completo, y no me atreví a pedirte ayuda tan grande era mi vergüenza. Y así paso un ano, hasta que finalmente decidí dar el primer paso y buscarte."

"Pues mejor se hubiera quedado asolada pues ya es demasiado tarde para remediar todo el daño que ha hecho. Ana María me conto como usted impidió que ella viera a su propia hija enferma, y que por su culpa la pobre niña murió! Qué clase de monstruo resulto ser usted?! Como es posible tener una alma tan negra por dios!

"Por favor Perla no me juzgues… Déjame explicarte…"

"Usted no tiene por qué darme explicación pues es más que obvio. Después de todo, usted solo amo a una persona en este mundo: su hijo **Mauro, **a quien venero como un dios. Sin embargo yo era la hija ilegítima, la _bastarda _como me echo en cara aquel terrible día, lo recuerda? Mientras que mi difunto _medio_ hermano era el niño de sus ojos y a él, le toco todo su amor."

"Te equivocas Perla: los amo a los dos por igual. Te quise desde el 1er día en que apareciste en mi vida, aun cuando no estaba segura si de verdad eras mi nieta, o una _usurpadora__**.**_Creo que en aquel entonces presentía que eras algo mío, aun sin saber que nos unía la sangre, así que tus celos son infundados."

"Yo? Celosa?! Mire que su arrogancia de verdad no tiene límites!" Grita Perla, lanzándole una mirada venenosa a su madre.

"Veo que de nada sirve razonar contigo: eres testaruda como una mula, y tu resentimiento hacia mi te ciega. Pero antes de juzgarme tan severamente deberías saber que Ana María te mintió: yo nunca me fui de viaje a Europa con Raúl, sino que estuve internada en un hospital. Supuse que no tenías ni la menor idea." Concluye Mercedes al ver los ojos de su hija agrandarse.

"Mentira… Usted está mintiendo." Gime Perla en choque: no podía creer que una persona tan noble como Ana María le hubiese hecho esa mala jugada.

"Me imagine que le creerías a tu _querida _Ana María. Sin embargo yo soy tu madre, y mi palabra es más valida que la de un extraño."

"Se equivoca: Ana María no es ninguna extraña, sino la madre postiza que usted se negó ser. Acaso no me regalo? Peor aún, utilizo a Patricia y no fue capaz de entregarme personalmente tanto le desagradaba haberme dado a luz. Debería sentir vergüenza de haber caído tan bajo!"

"Hasta cuando me lo vas a reprochar hija?" Gime Mercedes dolida.

"No se atreva a llamarme _hija,_ que usted perdió ese derecho el día que se desuso de mí." Termina Perla con frialdad.

"Pues aunque no me creas te digo la verdad: yo estuve internada en un hospital, mientras tú te casabas con el amor de tu vida Roberto."

Y aclarándose la garganta, Mercedes continúa: cuando Raúl se marchó robándose toda mi fortuna, me sentí tan desamparada que lo primero que hice es comprar una botellita de licor de una bodega para olvidarme de todo y calmar mis penas. Estuve ambulando completamente borracha por los alrededores del hotel toda la noche, hasta que finalmente lo encontré temprano en la mañana con una muchacha joven. En aquel momento sentí una puñalada en el corazón y deseaba morirme; No entendía cómo era posible que alguien a quien había entregado mi cuerpo y alma pudiera hacerme tanto daño después haberme jurado amor."

"Típico de usted: prefirió creerle a un desconocido apuesto y tan parecido su propio hijo _Mauro _que a su hija _bastarda_."

"Que estás diciendo, Perla?"

"La verdad. He visto fotos de su _querido _difunto hijo Mauro para darme cuenta de que es la imagen doble de Raúl: rubio atlético lleno de carisma y un mujeriego de primera!" Grita la joven de cabellos rubios corto con resentimiento.

"Mauro no era ningún mujeriego… Y por favor Perla escúchame…."

"Para que me diga otra más de sus mentiras? Ya le dije que no soy la muchacha ingenua del año pasado, así que mejor cambiemos de tema, que cuando salgamos de aquí los chances de que nos volvamos a ver serán bien remotos."

Mercedes siente su corazón romperse en mil pedazos al escuchar la frialdad en la voz de su hija pero decide cambiar de tema: sabía que de nada le serviría argumentar con ella mientras estuviera tan resentida. Solo esperaba, que con el tiempo Perla lograra perdonarla.

"Porque mejor no tratamos de encontrar una salida en todo esto? Debe de haber alguna puerta secreta, o alguna ventana abierta. Realmente me pregunto quién estará detrás de todo esto? No me explico quien querrá hacernos daño a las dos? Que yo sepa no tengo enemigos." Pregunta Mercedes cambiando de tema.

"Pues a lo mejor si los tiene, y no lo sabe." Le contesta Perla con ironía.

"Porque mejor no me ayudas a aflojar alguna puerta, para que nos larguemos una vez por todas de aquí." Le ordena Mercedes fulminándola de la mirada. Su hija era todavía más terca que ella, y sabía que no sería fácil ganarse su perdón.

Sonrojando levemente, la joven de cabellos cortos rubios asiente y recorre la pieza obscura tocando la pared en busca de alguna clave. Guiándose con el reflejo de la luna descubre finalmente un baño, y aliviada corre al lavamanos dispuesta a beber agua tan fuerte era su sed, pero la voz alarmada de su madre la detiene:

"No lo hagas Perla! No bebas esta agua que de seguro ha de estar contaminada."

"Y a usted que le importa lo que yo haga? Acaso ya no soy una mujer hecha y derecha para que ande metiéndose en mi vida?!"

"Tendrás 24 años, pero todavía te falta la experiencia de la vida y la madurez de mis años. Por favor hija créeme cuando te digo que esa agua no es potable: acaso piensas que los que nos encerraron nos darían este lujo? Han de haberlo planeado todo, y de seguro nos estarán observando por alguna cámara escondida."

"Vaya que imaginación la de usted! Debería llamarse _Miss Marple,_ y no _arpía Mercedes_." Le dice Perla, todavía resentida con ella por haberse atrevido a contradecirla.

"Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti aunque no me creas, pero veo que de nada me sirven mis palabras. Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero consta que te advertí!"

La joven rubia de cabellos cortos titubea sintiéndose repentinamente incomoda tras la advertencia de su madre: acaso estaría el agua realmente contaminada? Encogiéndose de los hombros acerca su boca al grifo, y bebe agua de un golpe.

"Que rica es! No quiere probar? Le haría bien tomar un poco de líquido para su diabetes."

"Me alegra saber que te preocupas por mi bienestar. Está bien, beberé un chorro de agua pues la verdad es que estoy un poco deshidratada."

Mercedes se acerca al lavamanos, y Perla siente repentinamente remordimientos de conciencia al ver su madre beber agua con tanta avidez: había estado a un paso de la muerte tras descubrir que sufría de diabetes, y nunca olvidaría el miedo y la agonía que había experimentado de solo imaginarse que podría perderla.

"La verdad es que el agua está bien rica! Gracias hija por pensar en mí."

"No me malinterprete: lo hice por deber, y no por amor."

"Porque mejor no intentamos llevarnos bien mientras estemos encerradas? Ayudémonos la una a la otra a salir de aquí, y luego te prometo que más nunca me acercare a ti." Le dice Mercedes caminando por la pieza en busca de alguna salida. Y mientras Perla la observa, tiene repentinamente sentimientos confundidos: lo que debería haberla alegrado tenía exactamente el efecto opuesto y se siente repentinamente sola y perdida; Había deseado tanto verla derrotada, y sin embargo ahora tenía un miedo repentino. Qué pasaría si nadie las encontraba, o peor si las mataba? Tomando una respiración profunda cierra los ojos y trata de pensar en algo hermoso.

'_Donde estas cuando te necesito, __**Roberto**__?'_

**Méjico, en la 'Mansión Santiago' temprano en la mañana del día siguiente.**

Roberto se pone a caminar en la casa como un animal enjaulado: recién acababa de regresar de un viaje de negocios, y al abrir la puerta lo primero que se encuentra es a una Toná en llantos.

"Que paso que estas llorando tan desconsoladamente, Toná? Acaso se enfermó uno de los niños?"

"Ay señor Roberto, si supiera la tragedia que ocurrió!" Exclama la joven de cabellos negros, levantando los brazos.

"Habla ya de una vez por todas Toná y deja de lloriquear!" Exclama el hombre apuesto de cabellos oscuros.

"Es que… Lo que pasa es que Perla ha desaparecido…." Continúa Toná en llantos.

"Como que mi mujer desapareció? De qué demonios estás hablando Toná?!"

"Pues la última vez que la vi fue ayer alrededor del mediodía mientras paseaba por el jardín: se veía tan triste por la visita de su madre que no quise molestarle. Luego cuando salí a buscarla para ver si deseaba algo, ya había desparecido."

"**Mercedes **estuvo aquí en la mansión?! La verdad es que esa mujer no tiene escrúpulos y de seguro tiene que ver con su desaparición!" Exclama Roberto incrédulo.

"No lo creo: Dona Mercedesse veía tan arrepentida de su conducta y vino a pedirle perdón a su hija."

"Mercedes es una _víbora _por si no lo sabias: acaso se te olvido todo el daño que le causo a su propia hija?!"

"Ella ya no es la misma de antes: vi como miraba a Perla, y su mirada reflejaba amor."

"Por dios que ingenua eres, Toná!" Exclama Roberto, exasperado.

"Usted habla así, porque no la vio con sus propios ojos como yo: Dona Mercedes ya no es la misma de antes, se lo aseguro."

"Esa mujer nunca cambiara, y si lo hace será para peor: yo nunca le perdonare todo el daño que le hizo a mi mujer!"

"Pues me parece que Perla tampoco la perdonara. Pobre Dona Mercedes…." Murmura Toña tristemente.

"Ya deja de compadecer a la _víbora, _quieres?"

"El que no entiende es usted señor Roberto y perdóname que le contradiga, pero le digo la verdad. Usted no conoció a la Doña Mercedes de antaño; En realidad ella no es la mujer mala como todos piensan, al contrario: es buena como el pan, y me recogió en su propia casa cuando mis padres murieron."

"Ay pero que generosidad!" Exclama Roberto con sarcasmo.

"Por favor escúcheme y déjese de ironías. Doña Mercedes no siempre fue la mujer de hierro como todos la ven, incluso su propia hija. Cuando la conocí, yo tenía solo 8 años y mis padres trabajaban para ella; En aquel entonces, el señor **Enrique** (que en paz descanse) la engañaba con todas las mujeres que se les cruzaban, y la pobre se tuvo que aguantarse sus infidelidades. Pasaron algunos años, y al yo cumplir los doce mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto. Doña Mercedes fue la que me aviso abrazándome efusivamente, y prometió hacerse cargo de mí. Sin embargo me puso una condición, y recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras como si me las hubiese dicho ayer:

"_Tomaras el lugar de tus padres, pero trabajaras únicamente para mí, de acuerdo?'_

"_Si señora."_

"_Quiero que de ahora en adelante me llames, __**Doña Mercedes.**_"

"_Si, Doña Mercedes."_

"Tan arrogante como siempre!" Grita Roberto enfurecido.

"Por favor no hable mal de ella, que a pesar de todo yo la quiero."

"Tú, y la _ingenua_ de mi mujer. Nunca voy a entender que es lo que le ven a esa _víbora_!" Exclama Roberto meneando la cabeza.

"En el corazón no se manda, y usted no convivio con Doña Mercedes como lo hice yo."

"Ya deja de llamarla _Dona Mercedes _como si fueras todavía una chiquilla de doce años, por dios!"

"La llamo así por respeto. Cuando la conocí, ella era una mujer enamorada y llena de vida: bromeaba muchísimo conmigo, y hasta me ayudaba en mis tareas escolares. Desgraciadamente su esposo la engañaba con toda mujer que se le cruzara, y 2 años más tarde perdió a su hijo **Mauro **(que en paz descanse) en un accidente de automóvil. A partir de este momento decidió deshacerse de su nieta **Julieta, **mandándola al mismo internado donde ocho años antes había abandonado a su hija Perla, pues la culpaba de la muerte de su hijo. La pobre niña enfermiza de 8 años había vomitado en el auto en el cual manejaban Mauro y su esposa, provocando un tremendo golpe contra un árbol, y la muerte instantánea de sus padres. Su marido tampoco le sirvió de mucho consuelo pues se pasaba los días trabajando hasta tarde, y cuando regresaba en las noches se encerraba en su habitación, dejando a la pobre Dona Mercedes dormir en el salón. A partir de este momento, la mujer alegre se convirtió en una amargada, apartándose poco a poco de los seres que más quería, hasta que el amor que alguna vez sintió por el señor **Enrique **se convirtió en odio, y entonces decidió llevar la _máscara_ permanente, de **mujer de hierro.**"

"Que historia tan emotiva!" Exclama Roberto con sarcasmo.

"Sin embargo y a pesar de lo que todos piensan, yo siempre supe que _mí_ Dona Mercedes guardaba sus verdaderos sentimientos escondidos, y ahora entiendo lo que durante años no comprendía: el _secreto_ de su hija Perla que trato de ocultar al mundo entero, y su sufrimiento por aquel pecado que intento borrar pero que la perseguía. Fueron tantas las noches que la vi sentada en su mesa de noche, mirándose en el espejo con un aire melancólico, suspirando y caminando hacia la ventana como si esperaba a alguien. Hasta el día que ese alguien apareció en carne y hueso…"

"**Perla….**" Adivina Roberto.

"Si, **Perla. **Y solo ahora comprendo lo que la señora Mercedes quiso decirme al hablar de un amor profundo: ella no se refería al vilano de **Pablo** (del que yo la sospeche enamorada) sino de su hija reencontrada."

"Porque sospechabas de Pablo? No me digas que él también tuvo un _affaire _con Mercedes?"

"Por dios, no! La que estaba media enamorada del, en aquel entonces era yo y por eso me ponía paranoide de cualquier cosa."

"Tú?! Enamorada de aquel _delincuente?" _Pregunta Roberto frunciendo el ceño.

"Tenía los sentimientos confundidos, hasta que finalmente me di cuenta que al que realmente amaba era a _mi profe."_ Murmura Toña tristemente.

"Lo querías mucho a _tu profe, _verdad?"

"Mucho…." Gime Toña, al borde de las lágrimas.

"Lo siento. No quise traerte tristes recuerdos."

"Por eso me alegro de que Pablo terminara en el infierno, y ojala se pudra en el!" Exclama la joven de cabellos negros rizos.

"Ya… Tranquilízate." Murmura Roberto, tendiéndole un pañuelo para que se seque las lágrimas.

"Gracias. Y por favor entienda lo mucho que sufre Dona Mercedes por su hija."

"Ya deja de referirte a Mercedes como si fuera una santa! No sé quién es peor: mi mujer, o tú?"

"Lo que pasa, es que usted no sabe leer el corazón de las personas: Perla siempre supo, que muy en el fondo su mama la quería a pesar de hacerse la dura. Ahora lo niega por supuesto, pues su orgullo es más fuerte que ella."

"Se ve que conoces muy bien a mi mujer: es terca como una mula, pero tierna como una niña."

"Sin embargo ahora está desaparecida…"

"No nos alarmemos sin razones: déjame comunicarme con la policía antes, y por cierto, donde esta Ana María?"

"Se fue a casa de la señora Patricia a ver si sabe algo."

"Y no estará Perla acaso en casa de Patricia? Después de todo, siempre se llevaron bien."

"No lo creo, o de lo contrario ya hubieran llamado."

"Tienes razón."

Agarrando el teléfono, el hombre apuesto de cabellos oscuros marca un numero: "Policía? Necesito reportar un secuestro."

**Mientras tanto en el suburbio asolado…**

Ya había amanecido por completo, y con los primeros rayos de sol del día, Perla distinguía mejor a su madre: se veía remarcablemente bella a pesar de su cansancio, y todavía guardaba la elegancia y distinción de una mujer de clase, como si estuviera en su propia casa en vez de una cabaña abandonada.

"Porque me miras tan intensamente Perla?"

"Por nada." Contesta la joven rubia de cabellos cortos, ruborizándose.

"Me alegra ver que estas más tranquila."

"Y a usted que le importa si estoy tranquila o no?! Ya deje de comportarse como si fuese la heroína de alguna novela!" Exclama Perla exasperada.

"No tienes por qué enojarte conmigo cada vez que te hago una pregunta."

"Entonces ya deje de hacer tantas preguntas, y haga como si no existo!"

Y alejándose de su madre, Perla golpea las paredes con todas sus fuerzas: "auxilio! Ayúdenos que estamos secuestradas!"

"Ya deja de gritar Perla que nada te pasara." Murmura Mercedes acercándose a su hija, pero al sentir el contacto de sus manos en su espalda, Perla se aparta de ella como si tuviera fuego en ellas, y grita:

"Ya le dije más de una vez que no me tocara! Es que acaso no entiende que no la soporto!"

"Me entristece saber que nunca nos entenderemos."

"Usted y yo nunca nos entenderemos y sabe porque: somos polos opuestos, y no tenemos ningún parentesco!" Exclama la joven de cabellos rubios cortos cruelmente.

"Te equivocas Perla. La razón por la cual nunca nos entendemos es más que obvia: somos demasiado parecidas, y cada vez veo más en ti lo que era yo en mi juventud. 'De tal madre tal hija' como dice el refrán, así que aunque te duela admitirlo, eres sangre de mi sangre y me siento muy orgullosa de ti."

"Basta ya…" Murmura Perla sintiéndose repentinamente emotiva: odiaba profundamente a su madre, pero al mismo tiempo la necesitaba.

"Porque no dejamos ya nuestro orgullo de lado y hacemos las paces? Sé que muy en el fondo extrañas tener una madre…."

"Mentira! Ya soy una mujer adulta, y solo necesito el amor de mis hijos y mi esposo!"

"Eso no te lo crees ni tú y te conozco más de lo que piensas. Tienes mi carácter fuerte y prepotente, pero al mismo tiempo saliste igual a tu padre Cesar: los dos son de alma tierna como la de los niños y sensibles con los sentimientos de los demás. Ojala fuese yo así, pues de haberlo sido me hubiera ahorrado tanta pena en mi vida."

"Ahórrese sus lindas frases que no las necesito! Porque mejor no se regresa con su amante, el _**peli tenido**_de Raúl eh? O es que acaso era tan mala en la cama, que decidió reemplazarla por una mujer doblemente más joven que usted? Porque no admite que también como amante es una perdedora? Admita, que no es más que una basura de la que solo merece que la pisoteen! Admítalo ya!"

La bofetada que recibe Perla es tan fuerte que pierde el equilibrio instantáneamente, y cae rendida al suelo, atónita: nunca en su vida le habían pegado, y por un momento se queda muda; En todos sus años en el internado, ni siquiera la malvada de Eugenia quien tanto la había atormentado se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima, y solo bastaba que apareciera su madre con su autoridad y carácter imponente para ponerla en su lugar. Incrédula, y sintiendo una mezcla de rabia y admiración a la vez, la joven rubia de cabellos cortos alza la cabeza, pero al ver la mirada fulminante que le lanza Mercedes, ruboriza. Tocándose la mejilla todavía dolida de la cachetada se levanta lentamente del suelo, y lanzándola una mirada llena de furia a su madre, le dice con despecho:

"Acaso no cree que ya estoy _grandecita _para que me cachetee?"

"Eres una descarada y hace mucho tiempo que te debía esa cachetada! Tienes la boca demasiado grande y estoy harta de que me humilles y me faltes el respeto todo el tiempo! Como se ve que te falto una madre, y si no supieron educarte en el internado que te mande, yo sabré hacerlo."

"Ah sí?! Acaso piensa darme otra cachetada? Ya deje de hacer la ridícula que no soy una niña!" Continúa Perla con descaro.

"Nunca es demasiado tarde para recibir una cachetada y bien merecida que te la tenías: eres el ser más impertinente que he conocido, y me avergüenza que seas mi hija."

"Pues tenemos sentimientos mutuos, pues a mí me avergüenza tener a una madre tan perversa y manipuladora como usted!"

"Mide tus palabras _chiquilla_, si no quieres que te de otra cachetada!"

"Atrévase!"

"No me provoques Perla!"

Unas risas repentinas las interrumpe y alguien enciende la luz de la habitación. Al ver quienes están parados delante de la entrada, madre e hija exclaman mutuamente:

"**Matilde! Raúl!"**

"Vaya pero que entretenidas son ustedes dos peleándose como perros y gatos, tal como en los viejos tiempos!" Declara la mujer de cabellos rojizos cortos, riéndose a carcajadas.

"**Mercedes **y **Perla **reunidas otra vez! Esto sí que hay que filmarlo para creerlo: las dos personas que más se odian en el mundo finalmente juntas!" Exclama el hombre atlético de cabellos rubios, aplaudiendo fuertemente.

" Se puede saber que significa esta payasada, y como es que saliste tan pronto de la cárcel, _mujerzuela?_ Siempre fuiste tan poca cosa, y nunca tendrás clase por más dinero que colecciones." Declara Mercedes con arrogancia.

"Usted siempre fue tan perversa y mira donde se encuentra: secuestrada con su _adorada _hijita_! _Así que a ver si no es el ultimo el que se ríe mejor! De verdad quiere saber quién me ayudo a salir de la cárcel? Raúl fue quien lo hizo, gracias a toda la fortuna que usted le dejo. Que presa fácil resulto ser, y que tonta fue al creer que alguien tan joven como el pudiese fijarse en una anciana como usted!" Exclama Matilde con satisfacción.

"Eres una desgraciada y nunca llegaras a mi altura aunque tengas a tu lado _gigolós_!" Exclama Mercedes con despecho.

"Maldita vieja ya me las pagaras!" Grita Matilde dispuesta a atacarla, pero Raúl interviene a tiempo:

"Ya no les hagas caso mi amor, que no vale la pena enojarte por tan poca cosa como estas dos perdedoras!"

"El perdedor serás tú, _**Hee man **_peli tenido!" Grita Perla recobrando su voz.

"_Perlita_! _Perlita _abre ya los ojos y deja de ser tan ingenua: tu madre nunca te quiso y me lo dijo más de 100 veces." Continúa Raúl, meneando la cabeza.

"Eres un mentiroso!" Grita Mercedes al borde de la furia.

"Mentiroso? Yo? Pero que mala memoria tienes _Mercedita_: acaso se te olvido que me dijiste que Perla había sido el '_peor error'_ que habías cometido en tu vida?"

Mercedes se pone pálida al escuchar aquella verdad que no podía negar, y su mirada cruza con la de su hija Perla: una mirada llena de dolor, y de rencor.

"Eso ya lo sabía yo: lo escuche el día que se lo dijo, a la _señora." _Contesta la joven rubia de cabellos cortos, lanzándole una mirada acusadora a su madre.

"Así es que llamas a tu _queridita _mama, Perla? _**Señora?**_ Esto de verdad que se está poniendo interesante!" Se burla Matilde.

"Eres un desgraciado Raúl, y no sé cómo es que alguna vez me pude fijar en ti!" Exclama Mercedes ignorando el sarcasmo de Matilde.

"Ni yo tampoco entendí, como es que una _vieja senil _pudiese atreverse a fijarse en un joven tan apuesto y varonil, como lo es _mi _Raúl!" Continúa Matilde, aferrándose posesivamente del atleta.

"Así es, _Mercedita_! Ya te dije la última vez que nos vimos: aquel día que andabas ambulando por las calles completamente alcoholizada, que de tu haber sido joven, las cosas habrían sido diferentes." Le contesta Raúl con crueldad.

" Ojala te pudras en el infierno!"

"No te atrevas a gritarle a prometido, o si no te las veras conmigo!"

"Cállate ya _mujerzuela, _que no me llegas ni a la rodilla!"

"Ya estoy harta de sus insultos _vieja senil, _así que a acabar de una vez por todas con ustedes dos! Por quién empiezo?"

Y sacando la pistola que llevaba escondida en su bolsillo, la mujer de cabellos rojizos cortos apunta hacia Mercedes dispuesta a dispararle, pero Perla le bloquea el camino:

"No! Con mi madre no te metas me oíste?! Mátame a mí si quieres, pero a mi mama no le pones ni un dedo encima, me escuchaste?!" Grita Perla, parándose justo delante de Mercedes para protegerla.

"Perla…." Murmura Mercedes tratando de apartarla, pero la joven rubia de cabellos cortos sigue parada como una estatua.

"De verdad que eres bien tonta, _Perlita!_ Pero debo decir que esta te la debía, y que tú eres la única culpable de que me pudriera en la cárcel durante un año entero: no te imaginas el infierno que pase, pues casi me matan gracias a ti!"

"Yo solo actué en defensa propia: casi me matas, y si fuiste a parar en la cárcel es por fraude, y porque robaste las perlas negras de mi familia!" Grita la joven de cabellos rubios cortos con rabia.

"Tienes la boca demasiado grande maldita zorra, así que morirás tú en su lugar!"

"No!" Grita Mercedes pero es demasiado tarde: Matilde dispara sin piedad!

Perla se queda paralizada al ver el arma apuntar hacia ella, y ve toda su vida desfilar delante de sus ojos: su niñez en el internado junto a su mejor amiga Julieta, su primer encuentro con el que se convertiría en el amor de su vida, Roberto, y finalmente el más importante de todos, y el que la marcaria para siempre: el reencuentro con sus verdaderos padres, **Cesar Altamirano **y **Mercedes Espinoza**. Lagrimas inadvertidas resbalan por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de morir, y que más nunca tendría la oportunidad de reconciliarse con la persona que más quería en el mundo:

"Adiós para siempre, mama….."

Perla gime de dolor al sentir la bala atravesarle el cuerpo y su mirada cruza con la de Mercedes. Una ola de tristeza la invade al ver el amor en los ojos de su madre: un amor que creía nunca haber tenido, y ahora era demasiado tarde.

"Perdóname mama….." Murmura Perla, y todo se vuelve negro.

"**PERLA! NO!" **Grita Mercedes sosteniéndola a tiempo para evitar su caída al suelo, y estrechándola en sus brazos, llora: "dios mío, no me quites también a mi hija, te lo suplico! Ya te llevaste a mi hijo y me hiciste la mujer más desdichada del mundo! No puedes hacerme este daño y llevarte a mi niña sin siquiera haberme podido reconciliar con ella….Perla contéstame por favor! Despierta ya hijita por favor que te necesito!"

Sin embargo, Perla seguía inerte y se había puesto considerablemente pálida. El pánico se apodera de Mercedes, y sacudiéndola con todas sus fuerzas, gime: "Perla por favor abre los ojos… Perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho y por haberte abandonado en el internado, pero te juro que de ahora en adelante yo te cuidare, y te daré todo el amor maternal que te falto en tu niñez… Te lo juro mi amor… Perla…"

Pero de nada le valía: la joven rubia de cabellos cortos, ya no hacia parte de este mundo. Un grito animal se escapa de su garganta, y abrazando el cuerpo sin vida que sujetaba como si fuese lo más sagrado, siente como si a ella también le arrebataran la vida, y se pone a gritar con todas sus fuerzas: "Porque dios mío! Porque?! Si te llevaste a mi hija llévame también a mí con ella, te lo suplico! Dios mío, me quiero morir!"

El dolor es demasiado fuerte para la mujer rubia de mediana edad, y apuntando sus puños hacia los dos responsables de la muerte de su hija, declara: "les juro que ustedes me las pagaran cuando salga de este sitio tan horrible, y que yo misma los matare aunque me cueste la cárcel!"

"No gastes tu saliva diciendo bobadas _Mercedita,_ que tú nunca saldrás de aquí viva. Si vieras lo patética que te ves llorando por una hija a la que nunca quisiste, y que final tan trágico será el tuyo." Declara Raúl apuntando el arma hacia ella, dispuesto a disparar.

"Espera no lo hagas mi amor que tengo una idea mejor: porque no la dejamos podrir en este lugar tan horrible? Acá nadie la encontrara, y para cuando esto suceda, ya se habrá muerto deshidratada junto a su _queridísima _hija. Qué ironía de la vida y que cruel es el destino Mercedes: Perla se murió odiándote, y a ti te espera el mismo destino, pero sola."

"Ustedes dos son realmente los seres más perverso y bajo que se han cruzado en mi camino, pero les juro que esto no se quedara así: no descansare hasta verlos pudrir en el infierno, y vengare la muerte de mi hija aunque me cueste mi propia vida!"

"La que se pudrirá en este infierno eres tu Mercedes y sabes porque? Porque nunca supiste querer a tu hija y ya es demasiado tarde para remediar lo irremediable: Perla está muerta, y ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para resucitarla!" Responde Matilde con crueldad.

Y abriendo la puerta de la entrada principal, el joven atleta termina: "adiós para siempre _Mercedita_! Y gracias por toda la fortuna que dejaste a mi nombre. Ni te imaginas el buen uso que le di, pues gracias a ello pude sacar al único amor de mi vida de la cárcel."

"Desgraciados!" Grita Mercedes detrás de ellos. Y recordando la manera en que Perla había arriesgado su vida por ella, se pone a llorar incontrolablemente: su hija la amaba profundamente a pesar de negarlo rotunamente, y ahora le tocaba hacer algo por ella. La salvaría cueste lo que cueste, pues aun creía en los milagros.

"No dejare que te mueras tan fácilmente te lo juro…Yo te devolveré la vida que te quitaron aunque me cueste la mía!"

Y depositándole un beso tierno en la frente, Mercedes acaricia suavemente los cabellos de Perla, mientras se le va formando una idea en la mente.

**Otro capítulo abierto a la imaginación y lleno de suspenso: que pasara ahora después de aquella tragedia inesperada, y que se trae Mercedes con este final tan espantoso? Como continuara ella viviendo con el dolor de haber perdido a lo que más aspiraba en el mundo: reunirse con su adorada hija Perla? Síganme leyendo, y su conclusión los llevara al tercer capítulo….**


End file.
